Eight Very Good Reasons
by Krista Kat
Summary: Eight good reasons why Hiruma should lie to Mamori. Fluff, believe it or not.
1. Introducton and Authors Very Long Note

Written on a prompt that (believe it or not) my school gave me. My private Christian school. I thought it was so good, I came out of my 4-year hiatus. This is a HiruMamo fic, so if you're HiruSena or anything of the such, don't leave hate comments along the lines of "SENAMAMO ALL THE WAY!!! THIS SUCKS!!!"

So the point of this, kiddies, is that if there's something truly wrong or lacking in my story, feel free to tell me. I'm a big girl, I can handle it. But if the only problem is a difference of opinion, please understand that I like HiruSena as much as the next Eyeshield 21 fan. I think they'd be a very interesting couple. HiuMamo just happens to be my favorite pairing.

So now that I'm done ranting…..

Don't hold back now. Tell me what you think. 3

Original prompt:

Give 8 Good Reasons why Men should lie.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

It's not that he liked lying to her.

It's just that he was rather fond of his kneecaps.

Hiruma had always prided himself as being a gentleman, (yes, a gentleman, at least when it suited him.) but this was different. This was a girl he not only felt obligated to treat well, but that he wanted to.

Besides, what could a little white lie (or eight) hurt?


	2. Reason One

(Reason number one: She hates fast food.)

Mamori gasped as they pulled up to the restaurant.

"This is Le Paon Prétentieux! My mom said she couldn't get reservations even two years in advance! How did you get us seats?"

He smiled a wicked smile at her and she decided not to ask again.

"But... Isn't it kind of expensive?" she asked sincerely.

"Not at all." he said with a mental cringe. Of course it was way too expensive. But she'd been dying to go forever and he'd just gotten his inheritance, so he figured why not blow it all in one fell swoop. (Sarcasm on the last bit.)

And of course she loved it.


	3. Reason Two

(Reason number two: She doesn't look THAT fat.)

Clothes shopping. Every heterosexual man's nightmare. Why had he agreed to this?

She came out of the dressing room, twirling around (very cutely, he might add) in a hideous pea green dress. There were bows in all the wrong areas, it was way too low-cut, and it made her look enormous.

Now, don't get him wrong. The woman was gorgeous. He teased her about eating cream puffs, her favorite snack food, but in reality he never saw her put on a pound anywhere. She was the kind of girl that all the other girls envied for her figure.

Which is why he was so shocked at what the wrong dress could do to that great figure of hers.

"Oh, isn't it pretty?" she asked happily. "It's not very traditional, but I kind of like that."

She turned and looked at herself in the mirror. Her face darkened considerably.

"Oh, but..." she said sadly. "It doesn't make me look fat, does it?"

Those eight cursed words.

He forced a smile. "Of course not."

It was the only thing she bought that day.


	4. Reason Three

(Reason number three: He didn't want her to worry.)

"Hiruma, I'm so glad you finally found yourself a reputable job!" She said, beaming with pride.

He wasn't quite sure that assistant manager at the local Reebok (the lie that it was) was reputable, but whatever.

She didn't need to know about the computer hacking.

No pathetic government bot could catch him.

And it never did.


	5. Reason Four

(Reason number four: He knows she hates it when he gets jealous)

He saw her talking to him, smiling at him. He hated the way that... gnat looked at her, flirted with her. Mamori was too polite to say anything, and he knew that bag of dog bile would take any line thrown at him.

She'd asked him to let it be. So he did.

Sort of.

She waved goodbye to the ex-boyfriend and walked towards Hiruma. She stopped abruptly at the sight of his glowering face (unintentional and not aimed at her.)

She sighed. "Hiruma, do I have to explain this to you again?"

With every ounce of honorable deciet in his body (which wasn't a lot, but it was enough) he took a deep breath and said, "No, Mamori. I know he just talks to you to stay in touch as a friend. I don't mind."

Lies.

She smiled, taken aback in a pleasant way. "Thank you, Hiruma."

He kissed her on the forehead and ruffled her hair.

"You know I trust you."

Okay, so maybe that wasn't a lie.


	6. Reason Five

(Reason number five: The Notebook makes her cry, and he hates seeing her cry.)

She looked at the stack of movies in front of her.

"Hiruma, what's this?"

She searched through the tower in record time.

"The Notebook isn't in here anywhere."

He winced almost unnoticeably.

"Oh, yeah, about that Mamori... It had already been rented. I got you this instead."

He held up Beauty and the Beast, and she brightened up. It was her favorite Disney movie. He couldn't stand it. But he'd rather listen to household appliances singing about wanting to be human than listen to her stifle her tears one more movie night.


	7. Reason Six

(Reason number six: He'd rather her be mad at him for a day or two than have to return a kitten to a shelter.)

It was Valentine's Day. He had been planning this day since Christmas ended. He had everything ready- the car, the suit, the flowers, the chocolates, and the icing on the cake- a 6-week old Siamese kitten.

He was more prepared than he'd ever been in his life.

So, naturally, he rang the doorbell with confidence. To his surprise, it was Mamori's mother who answered the door (usually Mamori was ready by the time he came over, a trait he very much appreciated.)

"Oh, hello, Youichi. Mamori will be down in just a-"

She stopped abruptly.

Hiruma resisted the urge to throw out a defensive high kick behind him, and instead asked, "Is everything alright, Mrs. Anezaki?"

ACHOO. (Ugh. Right in his face too.) ACHOO ACHOO ACHOO ACHOO ACHOO!

"Oh... Is there a cat?" She managed to wheeze out between sneezes. "I'm... I'm Allergic..."

And then it hit him. How stupid was he? All those times she'd stared longingly into those pet shop windows at the kittens, and when he'd asked her why she didn't get one, she'd replied "Oh, I couldn't."

She wasn't playing coy. She seriously couldn't. When had she EVER played coy?

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

"Mrs. Anezaki, I'll be right back." He said quickly, running to his car.

He looked down at the adorable kitten sleeping in the cage next to him.

Guess his Sena was about to discover the joy of having a pet.

He drove as fast as he could, and walked in unannounced.

Sena sat at his computer desk, staring at him surprised.

"Hiruma, what are you-"

He sat the cat carrier down on Sena's bed. "Here. This is for you."

Sena stared at him with a very odd look on his face. "Hiruma, uh, I don't know how to tell you this, but, um, I don't like you in that way..."

Hiruma shot him a look that would have shattered glass.

"Don't make me kill you."

And with that he made his way back to Mamori's house.

He found her on her porch, looking like a vision in her very favorite elegant black dress.

"Hiruma, where have you been?" She said quietly. She'd never been loud when she was really angry.

"Oh, sorry, did I miss something?" He asked, hating himself for having to do this. "Oh, today's Valentine's

Day, isn't it? I'm so sorry! I completely forgot. I'll make it up to you."

She stared at him.

"You really forgot? How could you forget?!"

He stared right back.

"I'm really sorry, but like I said, I'll make it up to you."

She was looking like she was about to cry, and he was mentally beating himself up.

"Hiruma, you're a jerk! You know this is my favorite holiday! I can't believe you!"

She turned around and slammed the door.

Crap.


	8. Reason Seven

(Reason number seven: It was her first try at baking a souffle.)

She set the dish right in front of him, beaming with pride.

"It looks wonderful, doesn't it? It's not quite what the description said it would be, but I'm sure it's delicious!"

He stared down at the blob in front of him. Was it supposed to look like an overripe pimple? It truly looked like if the wind blew the wrong way, it would explode gelatinous fluid in the direction of whatever unlucky denizen of the kitchen happened to be in its' path.

Which, of course, happened to be him.

He smiled weakly at her, holding his fork like a white flag.

She smiled back, not catching the real meaning behind his gesture. "Well, don't hold back, dig in!"

How could he resist that smile? He cautiously drew his fork to the surface of the... thing.

SPLOOSH.

Amidst the dough and the crust that went flying through the air, a single thought hung in Hiruma's head: "Sploosh? Is ANYTHING supposed to make that sound?"

And then he looked up at the muck-covered face formerly known as Mamori. She looked so sad, it nearly

broke his heart.

And so, he took his finger to his cheek, wiped off a piece of dough, and tasted it (was that egg and

cornstarch?).

And then he kissed her, looked her in the eyes, and lied through his teeth:

"It tastes much better than it looks."

And she smiled.


	9. Reason Eight

(Reason number eight: Taxes really were important. Sort of.)

She was bawling. Not just bawling, no, she made a monsoon look weak.

"Yes." She said, smiling through her tears.

He breathed a sigh of relief and got up off his knee, sliding the ring on her finger.

"This is for, you know, taxes. They're ridiculous. Figured it was the smartest thing to do."

end


End file.
